A New Shade of Yellow
by Ranger Bros. Inc
Summary: The Psychos are back. But yellow has went over the top.... The psychos must team up with their enemies to save the Planet.
1. Default Chapter

A New Shade of Yellow  
By: Ranger Bros. Inc.  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INTRO:  
  
  
  
  
  
The love that two people can share can be indulging. It gives you that sense of feeling that your' re going to be well taken care of and that nothing can bring you apart from your mate; but as life would have it, there would always be something to tear two couples apart.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Cassie sat with her legs crossed in her chair at her position in command. She couldn't help but think about how much feeling she had for Carlos. Ever since the two got together after they destroyed the psychos, they came to have a kind of bond that no force could break. It was something she had always dreamed and hoped for.  
  
T. J. walked into the main bridge, where he found cassie Andros and Ashley either sitting around or doing some kind of work.  
  
T. J. Decided to break the ice since no one was talking.  
  
" Is it just me, or does it seem a little too quiet in here." He asked  
  
The others smirked and turned to face T. J.  
  
" there is nothing to talk about really. Nothing has been happening" Cassie said.  
  
Or atleast that's what they thought.  
  
" Oh, ok... I guess. " T. J. said walking out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
  
It was unusually quiet on the Dark Fortress. Something that is hardly imaginable. The only ruckus going on at the moment was the glow of something yellow in the back of the main control room. This was where Astronema kept the scrap heaves of her worthless warriors after they have been destroyed.  
  
In the midst of the yellow glow, a hand with a black gloves over them emerged from the pile. Groaning and struggling to get up, the figure climbed up off the floor,.  
  
Then all of a sudden the creature, highly resembling the Yellow Psycho Ranger appeared out of junk.  
  
" Ah, Im back. " She starts to laugh. " Now, where to start. ah yes.  
  
She saw the control panel on the right of her and walked up to it. As she scanned over it she found a control button that she thought she could make some use of. She Pressed the button. All of a sudden lightning and waves of power surrounded her. When they disappeared. It showed a new and improved version of herself.  
  
" Ha, ha, look out rangers, I'm coming your way. " She viciously said  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Sorry. I don't want to give too much away in the Prologue so I cut it there. Chapter one will be here soon! 


	2. The Return of the other Psychos and the ...

A New Shade of Yellow  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own them. I doubt we ever will. So back off, stupid Lawyers!! * swings baseball bat at them *  
  
Summary: Last time, the Yellow Psycho Ranger returned. What will happen to her and the others?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Not long after Psycho Yellow left the scrap heap, a flash of Blue reformed as the Blue Psycho Ranger. He was followed by Psychos Red, Black and Pink. They too were improved.  
  
" Hey, where's Yellow?" Blue asked. Red, Black and Pink didn't have a clue. Then they noticed burn marks on the floor of the Fortress. " It must be yellow!!" Red yelled. " After her!" The four Psychos followed the burn marks to the teleporter, just in time to see Psycho Yellow disappear in a flash of yellow light. The other Psychos followed her. They touched down in the industrial area of Angel Grove.  
  
~*~*~  
  
On the Astro Megaship DECA sounded an alarm. Alpha came running over to the Rangers.  
  
" Ay yi yi yi yi, Rangers, you won't believe this but."he started, only to be interrupted by TJ.  
  
" What is it, Alpha, what's wrong?"  
  
" It's the Psycho Rangers. They're back," Alpha finished. The Rangers looked around in shock. Finally Andros spoke. " Where are they, Alpha?"  
  
" They're in the industrial area Andros," the robot replied.  
  
" DECA, contact Zhane, tell him to meet us at the industrial center." The computer beeped the affirmative. " C'mon guys, we've got work to do," Andros said, heading for the lauch bay. The rest of the Astro Rangers followed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They landed on top of a building. They're first sight was that of Psychos Blue and Black terrorizing a group of workmen.  
  
" Alright guys, Let's Rocket!" Andros yelled, inputting the "335" code into his morpher. TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie followed suit.  
  
" Alright, here's the plan guys," Andros said. " Ashley, you and me'll take Blue and Black down there. Cassie, you've got red. TJ, you and Carlos will take on Yellow and Pink. And Cassie, I'll send Zhane to you when he shows up." The Rangers nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
" Meet your doom, mortals!" Psycho Blue said, advancing on the scrambling workers in front of him.  
  
" Spiral Saber!" came a call from behind him. It was followed by a call for the Star Slinger. Psychos Blue and Black whirled around just in time to be hit by Andros and Ashley's first attacks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Psycho Red cackeled with glee as he fired upon the buildings in front of him. Then he heard a cry for the Satellite Stunner. He whirled around and caught the brunt of Cassie's surprise attack.  
  
" What the-" he said, trailing off and drawing his sword, looking for her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Psychos Pink and Yellow were blowing up crates. " Come out, Rangers," Pink said. " It'll only hurt forever!" Yellow added.  
  
" Looking for us?" Carlos yelled as he sprang on Pink, slashing her with his Lunar Axe, TJ doing the same to Yellow with his Astro Axe  
  
~*~*~  
  
Astronema, Princess of Evil and Darkness, sat on her throne in the dark fortress, musing on her life before Astronema when Ecliptor came up and bowed.  
  
" Princess Astronema, we have a situation," he said plainly when she allowed him to rise.  
  
" What is it, Ecliptor?" she asked, annoyed and shocked.  
  
" Princess, the Psycho Rangers have returned." The look of shock on Astronema's face was priceless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Okay, I know this is short too, but it kinda gets the ball rolling again. Sorry for the length between Chapters but I actually need time to * THINK * before writing.:P Next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
